Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber having an access opening through which laundry items are placed in the treating chamber for treating. The laundry treating appliance can have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters.
In some laundry treating appliances, a user supplies the laundry treating appliance with a treating chemistry prior to or during each cycle of operation. The treating chemistry may be added directly to the treating chamber or added to a dispenser that supplies the treating chemistry to the treating chamber at the appropriate time in the cycle of operation. It can be desirable to provide a bulk dispenser that is capable of storing multiple doses of a treating chemistry so that a user does not have to handle the treating chemistry each time a cycle of operation is implemented.